Befallen
__NOWYSIWYG__ Mardur the Soulrazor Near the entrance of Befallen is a skeletal monk named Ro Shun the fallen. He explains the collapse of Befallen and how it has become a haven for evil. He seeks your help in summoning Mardur the Soulrazor. He requires items found within Befallen to begin the event. At this point an untargetable Harbinger of Mardur will spawn. Adds will begin spawning as well, these must be defeated except for the mindreavers. These AE silence and respawn immediately, but can be mezzed. After awhile, Harbinger of Mardur will become targetable (adds will continue spawning). Once he is defeated, the mindreavers will cease respawning, so they should be killed. Shortly after defeating the Harbinger, two more mobs will spawn: Vanquisher of Life and Destroyer of Peace (AEs: Mass Insanity). It is recommended to defeat these around the same time, as upon death they'll unleash massive debuffs (Destruction of Peace: -99% Attack Speed, -99% Cast Speed, -99% Healing) (Vanquishing of Life: -500 to all resists and stats, -2000 ac). These last for 2 minutes, at which point Mardur the Soulrazor will spawn (Khati Sha graphic). AEs: Bloodlick, Curse of Darkness, Dreadful Allure, Vampire Bat Lifetap) Thex Hammer MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 22 DMG: 33 AC: 25 Magic DMG: 1 STR: +24 DEX: +23 WIS: +21 INT: +21 AGI: +22 HP: +275 MANA: +275 ENDUR: +275 SV FIRE: +25 SV COLD: +15 SV MAGIC: +20 SV POISON: +20 Effect: Life Sap I (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) WT: 1.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: WAR RNG MNK BRD ROG BST Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Mantle of Destruction MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SHOULDERS AC: 38 STR: +24 DEX: +23 STA: +22 AGI: +21 HP: +300 MANA: +290 ENDUR: +290 SV DISEASE: +20 SV COLD: +20 SV MAGIC: +15 SV POISON: +25 Combat Effects: +5 Accuracy: +20 Strikethrough: +5% Attack: +20 WT: 0.8 Size: SMALL Class: RNG MNK ROG BST BER Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Daikatana of Souls MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 2H Slashing Atk Delay: 28 DMG: 64 AC: 70 STR: +30 DEX: +30 STA: +30 AGI: +30 HP: +400 MANA: +375 ENDUR: +375 SV FIRE: +20 SV DISEASE: +35 SV MAGIC: +30 SV POISON: +25 Effect: Freezing Strike VII (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) WT: 6.0 Size: LARGE Class: WAR PAL RNG SHD BER Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Mask of Suffering MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FACE AC: 27 DEX: +21 STA: +23 CHA: +22 WIS: +24 INT: +24 HP: +290 MANA: +300 SV FIRE: +15 SV DISEASE: +20 SV MAGIC: +25 SV POISON: +20 Avoidance: +5 Stun Resist: +5% Mana Regeneration: +5 Focus: Dragon Frost WT: 1.0 Size: SMALL Class: CLR RNG SHD DRU SHM NEC WIZ MAG ENC BST Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Harbinger's Death Shroud MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 28 STR: +21 STA: +23 WIS: +24 INT: +24 AGI: +22 HP: +290 MANA: +300 SV FIRE: +25 SV COLD: +15 SV MAGIC: +20 SV POISON: +20 Spell Shield: +5% DoT Shielding: +5% Mana Regeneration: +5 Focus: Avariciousness of the Ikaav WT: 1.5 Size: SMALL Class: CLR PAL RNG DRU SHM BST Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Ring of the Unyielding Storm MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FINGER AC: 29 STR: +22 STA: +21 WIS: +24 INT: +24 AGI: +23 HP: +295 MANA: +295 ENDUR: +295 SV FIRE: +20 SV DISEASE: +25 SV COLD: +20 SV POISON: +15 Avoidance: +15 HP Regen: +5 Damage Shield: +5 Effect: Storm Guard (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 70 WT: 0.8 Size: SMALL Class: ALL Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Plaguecrafted Girdle MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: WAIST Brass Instrument AC: 40 STR: +21 DEX: +23 STA: +24 AGI: +22 HP: +300 MANA: +290 ENDUR: +290 SV FIRE: +20 SV DISEASE: +15 SV COLD: +25 SV MAGIC: +20 Shielding: +5% Avoidance: +5 Effect: Improved Parry / Block III (Worn, Casting Time: Instant) Brass Instruments: 28 WT: 2.0 Size: SMALL Class: WAR PAL SHD BRD Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Shield of Bloodmoon MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: SECONDARY AC: 95 STA: +23 CHA: +22 WIS: +24 INT: +24 AGI: +21 HP: +290 MANA: +300 SV FIRE: +15 SV DISEASE: +20 SV MAGIC: +25 SV POISON: +20 Spell Shield: +4% Avoidance: +15 HP Regen: +4 Mana Regeneration: +4 Focus: Aneuk Glare WT: 4.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: CLR DRU SHM NEC WIZ MAG ENC Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid) Focusing Crystal of Eternal Plight MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: RANGE AC: 28 DEX: +22 STA: +24 CHA: +23 WIS: +21 INT: +21 HP: +295 MANA: +295 ENDUR: +295 SV DISEASE: +20 SV COLD: +20 SV MAGIC: +15 SV POISON: +25 Shielding: +4% Spell Shield: +4% Attack: +20 Mana Regeneration: +2 Focus: Avariciousness of the Aneuk WT: 1.0 Size: SMALL Class: ALL Race: ALL Slot 1, Type 8 (General: Raid)